M is for Nico
by rymmkon
Summary: Nico and Maki try some new stuff. In the bedroom.


Nico was having second thoughts.

She shifted her knees uncomfortably, wondering if it was too late to back out. "M-Maki," she said uneasily. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." The reply came after a long moment of silence. It was the first word the other girl had spoken in a while – she wasn't sure how long. Rationally, she knew only a few minutes had elapsed, but it seemed like it had been hours.

"Can we stop now? You've had enough, right?"

"Just a little longer."

Nico took a deep breath and let it out unsteadily. She adjusted her wrists, testing the tightness of the knot in the fabric binding them together. When Maki had said she wanted to try something out, this wasn't what she was expecting.

It had started off like normal. The two rendezvoused at Maki's house as usual, and after some perfunctory efforts to do some homework, they had quickly gotten physical. Ever since they started dating, the two girls had explored each other's boundaries and found again and again that they were willing to push past them for one another. Maki had proven to be more open to experimentation than she had thought, and, Nico was starting to realize, maybe even had a higher sex drive than she did. They couldn't be alone in the same room together for long without eventually making out.

They had been in the middle of one such session when Maki had pulled back, a shy expression on her face. She twirled the ends of her hair with one finger, and Nico immediately knew she was nervous about something.

"What's up, Maki-chan? Too hot and heavy for you?" she teased.

The younger girl had rolled her eyes, then sighed. She seemed to gather up her courage for a moment before asking, "Is it okay if we try something?"

Interest piqued, Nico had grinned and agreed quickly. It wasn't until Maki pulled out a single white stocking and began tying her hands together behind her back that she wondered if she should have asked what the other girl had wanted to try first.

"Um, Maki? This is a little…"

Maki paused and peeked up at Nico, pouting a little. "You don't want to?"

That was one face Nico couldn't refuse. "N-never mind. Keep going."

Maki perked up. She finished binding the smaller girl's hands together and took a moment to admire her handiwork. Then, she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a black cloth. Nico felt an inexplicable apprehension as she eyed it, and she resisted the urge to back up farther on the bed. Maki scooted closer and leaned in, folding the fabric a few times before beginning to place it over Nico's eyes. Nico ducked away instinctively.

"Wait! Okay, that's too much."

Her girlfriend ignored her complaints and persisted. "Please," she cooed. "I've always wanted to see what this looked like."

Nico seldom ever saw Maki so excited about anything, not even Christmas. She privately resigned herself, holding her head still to make the process easier. Maki's pinky brushed against her ear ever so slightly as she reached around to knot the bandanna. Nico's world went dark, the fabric so thick it blocked out all possible light.

That was the situation she found herself in now. Blindfolded and with her hands bound, she could only wait for Maki to have her fill. She'd had no idea that the younger girl was into this sort of thing, and it excited and worried her all at once.

She was starting to wonder what Maki would do next when suddenly, she felt hands tilting her face up. _A kiss?_ she thought hopefully, and parted her mouth slightly. Instead of being met with lips, though, a different sensation greeted her. She turned away automatically, belatedly recognizing it as Maki's finger. Maki gently but insistently made Nico face her again, and she once again felt the finger brushing against her lips.

"Suck it," Maki ordered quietly.

"What? No-"

" _Suck it_."

Nico felt a hot sensation bloom at the pit of her stomach and shoot straight down into her groin. Without any more protest, she parted her lips, and Maki slipped her finger in. The slight taste of salt on Maki's skin was familiar and unfamiliar all at once. She ran the tip of her tongue along the edge, sucking wetly. She heard Maki's breath catch in her throat. She wondered what kind of expression the girl was wearing now. The insides of her mouth felt more tender than usual, and the feeling of Maki's nail against her tongue was strangely pleasant.

Maki slowly pulled her hand away, letting Nico's lips slide against the full length of her finger. Nico's brow crinkled in confusion as she felt the weight on the bed shift around. It was hard to orient herself without her sight, and she attempted to use her hearing to figure out where her girlfriend was. She gave a slight jump of surprise when she felt a puff of air very close to her right ear.

"You're so cute, Nico-chan," Maki whispered. Nico could feel her hot breath with every word. She tried to squirm away, but Maki circled her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer. She cried out as she felt something wet graze her earlobe. Maki had figured out pretty quickly during the short time they had been dating that her ears were extra sensitive, and she took full advantage of that now, much to Nico's chagrin.

"M-Maki," she whined, wriggling helplessly against the restraints. She flinched as she felt her girlfriend slip one hand under her shirt. Her sense of touch seemed to have heightened with the loss of her eyesight, and her nipples hardened immediately as Maki began to play with her small breasts. Maki took her sweet time, describing circles around her captive's areola before taking one nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinching it ever so slightly. Her other hand leisurely made its way down to the edge of Nico's skirt.

Nico swallowed hard. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she stopped moving. She didn't even notice that she was holding her breath until she let it out after a few long seconds of waiting.

Maki's voice sounded near her ear again. "Oh? You want me to touch you that badly?"

God, Nico could almost hear the smirk in her voice. She gritted her teeth and growled a defiant "no."

The other girl just laughed softly. "Your hips seem to say otherwise." She dipped a finger under Nico's panties, teasingly snapping the waistband. Nico realized that her entire lower body was unconsciously straining towards Maki's touch and forced herself to relax. Actually, all she wanted to do was grab Maki's hand and force it down her skirt, but with her wrists bound, she couldn't do anything but go along with the other girl's pace – which was agonizingly slow.

Finally, Maki moved her hand lower, cupping it between Nico's legs. Nico let out a small gasp as her girlfriend traced the folds in her lips, sending a shock of pleasure rippling up her spine.

"You're so wet." Maki sounded surprised, yet pleased. She caressed the slick flesh, working her finger around until it was covered in the other's juices. She continued to tweak at Nico's nipple with her other hand, rolling it in her fingers and flicking it lightly. "Does being blindfolded turn you on?"

Nico shook her head stubbornly. Actually, her elevated sense of touch was driving her crazy, but there was no way she was going to admit it. She knew that Maki was in no way fooled, but she had to keep up some semblance of dignity.

"Liar," murmured Maki. She continued to tease at Nico's labia, deliberately avoiding her entrance. Nico moaned low in her throat, her tone a mixture of pleasure and utter frustration. She tried to buck her hips against Maki's hand, desperate for any release. Maki clutched Nico closer to her, hugging her to her body to prevent her from struggling. The smaller girl was acutely aware of the other's breasts pressing against her back and arms.

"Behave," Maki commanded. "Or I won't give you what you want." Nico's only response was to shift her weight backwards, grinding against Maki's crotch. She felt a brief flare of victory as she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

Maki seemed to get the message. Without further ado, she slipped her index finger deep into Nico, causing the twin-tailed girl to shudder from head to toe. She threw her head back, leaning against Maki as she thrust against her rhythm, small whimpers forcing their way up her throat. Maki was in no rush, playfully nibbling on the other girl's neck as she moved her hand at a steady pace.

With her wrists bound together, there was only one direction Nico could reach, and she did so now, finding the edge of Maki's shirt and bunching it up in her fist. She tugged hard, and when Maki didn't seem to react, she tugged again impatiently.

Maki paused her movements. "What?" she said coyly. "Something you want?"

Nico kicked at the bed petulantly, wishing that Maki would just know what she wanted without her having to ask. "Another…" she muttered, clutching the other girl's shirt more tightly with embarrassment.

"Another what?"

"Put another one in…" She blushed, silently begging for that to be enough. Maki understood and obliged, sliding in a second finger. Nico gasped, her toes curling inward. She loved the feeling of Maki's slender fingers inside of her, filling her up. The redhead thrust in and out, rubbing the heel of her palm against Nico's clit.

"Right there!" she hissed, her breathing ragged. "Don't stop…" She writhed in Maki's grasp, unable to control herself. Hot pressure built up low in Nico's body. She couldn't care less about her pride now; all she could think about was Maki's fingers, Maki's breath on her neck, and the unbearable heat in her groin.

Maki seemed to sense how close she was and increased her speed, pumping her fingers deeper into the small girl, reaching her g-spot. Nico jolted, her mind going blank. Every muscle in her body tensed as she reached the peak of her pleasure.

"I love you, Maki," she panted shakily. "I love you, I love you, I-"

One last thrust pushed her over the edge, the walls of her vagina pulsing wildly with the force of her orgasm. She came hard, clenching down on Maki's fingers. The redhead waited until her captive stopped trembling before finally pulling her hand out of her panties.

"You got my fingers aaalll dirty," she said in an amused tone. She brought them to Nico's lips. Not in any state to protest, she stuck out her tongue and licked them clean, tasting her own juices. Maki let her finish, then tenderly turned Nico's face towards her. Nico felt her girlfriend near, and the two kissed, long and deep.

Maki patted Nico's head as she withdrew. "Good girl." She untied the blindfold and grinned sheepishly down at her girlfriend. Nico pulled a sour expression.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Maki," she grumbled. She was mortified by how aroused she had gotten; that had definitely been more intense than usual.

Maki shrugged as she untied Nico's wrists. "You seemed to enjoy it too," she commented smugly.

The older girl tried to brush it off. "W-well you were so into it. I didn't want to disappoint you, that's all!" The dampness of her panties belied her attempts to put up a front. She _had_ enjoyed it. Maybe a bit too much.

Maki laughed and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Nico-chan!"

Slightly mollified, Nico leaned into the hug. "That was the last time, okay?" she complained, looking up into Maki's eyes. "Being blindfolded and restrained like that is just too much."

Maki did nothing but smile enigmatically. That was when Nico knew that their bedroom activities would never be the same again.


End file.
